Harry Potter and the Sacred Jewel Shards
by DJPunk12
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in the midst of entering Naraku's castle when somehow they're transported to Harry Potter's time and world.What happens when two formidable evil people join forces? If you don't know, you'll find out. Muah ha ha!cough, cough
1. The Inutachi

this is my first fanfic:DISCLAIMER: I do not own rights to Inuyasha OR Harry Potter. FYI- Inutachi means "inuyashas group"

* * *

It was storming; the Inutachi was standing in front of Naraku's castle, eerie and desolate, luminescent against the moon. 

"Should we go in?" Miroku asked.

"Duh, you moron!" Inuyasha yelled.

When Inuyasha hesitated, Kouga asked in a baby voice "Well? Are you scared of some airy scawy little demons?"

"No, I'm just—".

"Scared to get your butt kicked?" Kouga laughed.

"No! I'm mapping out a plan in my head..." Inuyasha replied defiantly.

"_Welcome to my castle, weaklings. You shall not defeat me.Muah __hah ha—cough, coughI'm sorry, my Healer said not to that anymore. Sore Throat. Where was I? __Oh! How dare you come here, you shall pay for your insolence!!" _said an evil voice.

"Naraku!"

Inuyasha yelled, "I will kill you!" The wind began to pick up speed as the castle began to emit a reddish

glow. Suddenly, the castle looked as if it had burst into flame redder than a thousand setting suns.

"What

the—"Kouga began to say but was cut off as the Inutachi's sight faded to black…


	2. The Unexpected Arrival

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking in front of the fat lady portrait

when they were confronted by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Care for a battle Potter? Just to prove that purebloods are better than Mudbloods, blood – traitors and, well, you." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Anytime, anywhere Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Flipendo!" Malfoy shouted as he cast his spell in a burst of green light.

Harry dodged and shouted expelliarmus as his wand tip glowed with a faint blue sparkle

"Avada Kedav-"Malfoy started to say but was cut off as a burst of rainbow light appeared In front of him. "AAAH!" Malfoy screamed as he and his group turned on their heels and ran away.

The light was intimidating but Harry felt strangely attracted to it,like a moth to a flame. He walked slowly

toward it and- much to his

resentment- poked it. The rainbow light exploded, knocking Harry, Ron

and Hermione backward about 10 feet. When the light receded and

disappeared they walked up to 3 of the strangest looking people they had ever seen. All three were boys; one of them had long silver hair and amber eyes, one had long black hair in a ponytail—he had blue eyes, and the last had short black hair and grayish eyes.

'Who are you?" Harry asked warily.

"That's none of your business!" the boy with silver hair snapped." And where are we!? Where did you take us?" He sounded like he was about 17 years old.

"Calm down Inuyasha" the boy with short black hair consoled, "from the looks on their faces, I'd guess that they're as clueless as we are"

"_So the silver haired boy's name is Inuyasha_" Harry thought to himself

"Shut up Miroku! Inuyasha has a right to ask questions." said the boy with longer black hair.

"Well Kouga, I'm sure that_ these_ people have questions, but you don't see them arguing like lunatics. Probably too surprised anyway…." Miroku argued.

"_Excuse me. _I believe that Harry asked you a question." Hermione said.

"Oh! Sorry, i'm Miroku,( gesturing toward the boy with silver hair) this is Inuyasha, and (gesturing toward the boy with long black hair) this is Kouga." Miroku explained

"Um, no offense, but what are you, exactly?" Ron asked, finally noticing Inuyasha's fuzzy dog ears.

" I'm a human, Inuyasha is half dog- demon, and Kouga is a wolf demon." said Miroku.

"Did you just say 'demon'?"Ron asked warily.

"Yes" answered Miroku, " and where exactly are we?

"You're in Britain" Hermione said." where are you from?"

"Fuedal Japan. And i've never even _heard_ of Britain." Miroku answered.

"Well, you'll have to stay somewhere suppose. Go to the woods behind the Care of magical creatures building; stay hidden-- I don't know how people might react to you being here" Hermione explained.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Um... where is the Care of Magical Creatures building?"Miroku asked.

Hermione led them there and left them...


End file.
